Bella Cullen, Edward Masen
by Ms.LisaCullen
Summary: The twilight story in contrary. Bella Cullen as the vampire with the perfect familiy and Edward Masen the new boy in Forks, how will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think... and review :)**

**xx**

Chapter One: BPOV

Another day. Just another day in my sooo boring, lonely, soulless and meaningless life. Again. Sigh…

Okay, so maybe I'm a drama queen but who cares? If you would only know how _hard _it is to be constantly living with 3 perfectly matched couples…

But I had to live, for Carlisle and for Esme, I just couldn't hurt her that way. And with _that way_ I mean end all this, my stupid, never ending life, how I would do it (if I ever had the courage to do it) I just dindn't know. And then there is another problem… called Alice. That pixie would surely know if I decided to kill myself, though I knew the holes in her talent. But something that big she would surely catch. I was totally lost in my mind until I was roughly shaken out of my thoughts, by someone elses.

'_Where is she? Late as ever, that girl needs a watch! Ugh! We're going to be late, AGAIN' _Rose thought. Emmett was just as relaxed as ever what helped Jazz to calm Rosalie down, that girl had quite a temper. 'BELLAAAAAA!' she screamed at the top of her lungs, she had quite a voice too. 'We're going to be late, we're going to be late, soooo late, toooo late' I heard Alice sing. She was exited and impatient to get to school, I wondered why, cause she was once again blocking her thoughts. Now I thought about it, Alice did that a lot lately, since about two months ago… BELLAAAAAAA! Get down here NOW! This time it wasn't Rose, it was Alice. So I got up and went downstairs, letting the curious case of Alice blocking her thoughts go.

But when I got down everyone was gone, with my precious Volvo. I didn't like that, they could've took the M3. So I got in my other car, a Daihatsu Copen. Nobody around here seemed to get what I liked about it so much, it wasn't that expensive, it couldn't go really fast and it was small, _very_ small. But I loved it. It was a cute car. So I left for school. I let my thoughts drift in the direction of Alice again, good thing I had this road memorized, I didn't want to wreck my Little One. Alice had been blocking her thoughts now and then for 2 months now, the only thing she told me was that there was something coming, a change. Once I had caught a piece of my future when she slipped, it looked like thousands and thousands of different options. Two months ago, what did I decide that could've caused this? My suicidal thoughts? No, that wasn't an option, I was having them longer than that, and she knew that. Ummm… There was nothing I could think about so I got to the other thing that seemed so strange, she was _exited _to go too school today… What the hell –oops, I shouldn't curse- was happening today?

Ohhh, _yes_ that new boy, the son of chief Masen, was coming today, but I didn't get how that could possibly affect _me_ or even someone else of my family. It was just another stupid human boy, ruled by his hormones. He would stare after us and fantasize about us, ugh I hated when the boys did that, and get over us when he would begin to realize that he didn't have a chance. Or maybe he was like that awful Mike Newton, his skull was so thick that he just wouldn't understand that it would never, ever, ever work between us. Maybe I should send Em and Jazz after him, they could have some fun with that one… Muahaha, my evil inside laugh, I would enjoy it if they teached him a lesson. I arrived at school just before the bell rang so I hurried to my class.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here's chapter 2! Thanks to all my reviewers, it really makes me happy to read you like my story :D. And if there are any (huge) mistakes,_ please_ let me know. (The main reason: I don't speak English so it could be that there are some ;), I live in Belgium :p ) Enjoy…

Chapter Two: EPOV

I was saying goodbye to my mom at the airport. I hated to do it, I wouldn't see her in such a long time. I was going to Forks, the town I hated the most in my life. It was cold and it rained there, ew, it would be a long time. I hated cold and rain, and Forks. But it was necessary I told myself. I was going to live with my dad for a while, two years. _Two years, _two _very_ long years, in _Forks_. Just two years I told myself, after that you're free to go. I smiled at that thought, I would come back to the sun and to my beloved state, Arizona. Everybody knew how much I hated Forks, just like my mom, she hated it there too. So my _dad_, yeah it sounded pretty weird to me, was really surprised the day that I called him with the 'good news'. I hated Forks and now I would be living there in just a few hours, unbelievable, I thought.

I gave my mum a hug and kissed her goodbye. "You don't have to do this, Edward, if you want you can stay…" I could see in her eyes that it hurt her too let me go but that she would also love to be able to spend time with her new husband. "Mum I _want _to go" I had told this lie so often the last two months that it sounded really convincing by now. I was really good at lying, just not to my mum, she could see right through me. I was actually looking a bit forward to see Edward Senior again, yeah, I'm named after my father, it had been a long time since I had seen him. "Just promise you'll call me if there's something wrong" "Sure mum, I will, just enjoy your time with Phil and don't worry about me too much, you will get old way too fast that way." I laughed and she laughed along with me. My mum was very motherly but eccentric at the same time. I looked in her open green eyes and smiled, I knew she loved me so much, but she had to let me go for now. Boys are mostly more attached too their father, but I was very fond of my mum, and it hurt me too I had to go. I would miss her so much. "Bye mum, love you" I told her. "Bye Edward, love you too." And with that I left, Forks here I come….

My flights went by pretty fast, so I arrived all to soon in Port Angeles. Yay, it was raining, ugh I hate it here, I thought. I started looking for my dad. I should recognize him by his brown messy hair. It had almost the same look as my hair but not at all the same color. The color of my hair was a reddish brown, just like my mother's. His hair, of my dad of course, was a lot shorter than mine and had a bit of grey in it if you looked _very_ good. Ed Sr was a really good doctor when I was little but at a time he had found his true calling, police chief. That was one of the main reasons I wanted a car of my own, I didn't want to be seen in his police cruiser. I _hated_ attention.

Then I saw the hair I was looking for. My dad hadn't changed since the summer. I waved and slowly walked over to him. "Hi Edward, it's good to have you back." He said, while looking at me and then staring at his shoes, we're both a bit uncomfortable with showing our feelings. "It's nice to be living with you for a longer time." I told him honestly, I didn't say anything about being happy to go live in Forks, because that wasn't true at all. I couldn't be happy in this green and grey forgotten place, I knew that already.

We drove to Ed's house in a comfortable silence. I looked outside, to all the green blurring past us. _Too_ green, I thought. It was awfully green here, everything was _green._ Before, I thought green was a nice color, but now, I was starting to hate it. I frowned at the thoughand at the same time dad started to say "hey, Edward, about you buying a car…" "Oh yeah dad," I interrupted him "I'll start looking for one as soon as possible." "Um, actually Edward I already have one… as a present for you, it's all payed for, I hope it'll help you feeling more at home in this place…" He told me while looking outside.

"Wow, dad you really shouldn't have, wow." "I know but I thought you would like it." "Of course I like it!" I wouldn't say no to a free car! "And, what for car is it?" "Well, um, it isn't a really new car… um" Oh no, what are we going to get now, I thought. "um, I don't know much about cars you know, but I think it's a ford." "In which year was he build dad?" "Um, Billy kept him in a good state, you know, he isn't _that _old… Do you remember Billy? He lives down in the rez…" He was obviously avoiding the point. "Dad…" "Ok, it isn't a new car, I know but he looked kind of cool I thought. I can't tell you more son, you'll have to wait until we're home." And with that the silence fell again. I didn't want to drive an old, idiotic car. I was planning to buy one second hand, but like Ed told it, it could be a model from the nineteen hundreds. Oh my god! Imagine it! Such an old car! But to be realistic, my dad knew more of cars than that.

We arrived at Ed's old house. And I looked for a ridiculous car. But then I saw it, OMG! OMG! He had bought me an old Ford _MUSTANG!_ "Wow, dad! It's an awesome car!" I absolutely _loved _ford mustangs, just like in 'The Dukes of Hazard". The car was shining red with two black stripes. The bumper wasn't in such a good shape, but I could fix that. And the seats should be replaced but it wasn't necessary for now. "Uh, glad you like it." "Like it? Love it! Dad, you're the best!" Wow, _this_ was now _my _car. Wow. Just wow.

I carried all my bags inside and went upstairs to my old room. I putted my bags down and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at my room. There wasn't changed much since I was a baby, the old loveseat was still in the corner and the dark blue walls were the same though I thought that they were repainted. But the baby bed was replaced by a big bed and there was a desk with an ancient computer on it with an internet cable on the floor, a request of my mum so we could keep contact easily. I saw my dad enter with the one bag that I couldn't carry anymore. "Well this is it, um, I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom so, um… Oh, and I've repainted your room two weeks ago, I thought you would like that" He said to break the silence. "Oh, thanks dad, you really shouldn't have." "Well it was nothing, son. Ok, I'll leave you alone so you can start unpacking." And then he went downstairs, cooking I suppose.

I felt like screaming, it already started to annoy me that it was so dark outside _all_ the time. But I would save the 'I hate it here' and the 'I will never be happy in this place' thoughts for tonight in my bed. So instead I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow, ugh, I had school then. Why couldn't that wait for a day? I just arrived. But I was glad in a way, because tomorrow my dad would be working so I would have nothing to do. Yeah, it's better this way, but still. I didn't exactly liked school, or better school didn't like me. Actually the kids didn't liked me. I was a weirdo they thought. I had a few friends but even with them I couldn't be truly myself. Edward Masen, the boy who plays piano and wants to be a doctor. The only thing my friends really liked were girls and football, they were so shallow. Eventually it was a decent hour to go sleeping so I climbed in bed and closed my eyes, letting the 'I hate it here' and the 'I will never be happy in this place' thoughts freely flow.

Did you like it? Let me know…

And I have a few questions:

I was thinking about Bella playing a lullaby for Edward eventually BUT playing piano is _really _something for Edward soooo I thought maybe he could learn Bella play?

(this isn't a question ;) ) The reason Edward has no rocking chair is simple: I didn't get the picture of Bella rocking Edward… and Bella on Edwards lap would be too heavy :p. I have a few other problems about that, Edward sleeping in Bella's arms?

So tell me what you think

Bye xxx Lisa


	3. Chapter 3

I've got some problems going on in my family so I'll be updating much slower… Sorry, really sorry BUT I'm working on the next chapter so in a week it should be finished. And there's school (and my teachers give me a lot of work! :O )

don't give up on my story :D

xxx


	4. I'm so sorry

Hey everyone

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for almost a year I think… I really have no excuses as to why I haven't updated anymore :s

I was going to continue the story but right now I'm still a bit shocked from what happend yesterday.

So I'll explain why, in Belgium there's a festival called Pukkelpop (you probably don't know it but yeah…) and I was there. I was soooooo exited I was going to see 3O seconds to mars, the foo fighters and panic at the disco. So it was my first festival ever and it kinda ended badly: the weather was nice all day and then suddenly it started raining but Skunk Anansie kept preforming at the main stage (that's where we were at that moment) . It was awesome but after awhile it seemed like there were people throwning rocks at us. There was huge hail falling and it hurt so much! So the whole crowd started running away to find shelters and people were falling and screaming. Fences were trampled and blown away by the wind. We runned until we reached a mass of people that was gatherd and everyone held eachother to be protected from the rain and the hail. We held all possible things to protect us but that dindn't help much, we were already soaked and the plastic bags ripped in half and flew away. After about ten minutes the raining and such stopped and we were all so relieved and still full of adrenaline from the running. So we started lauging and running around in the water - that reached about mid calf (and that form less than ten minutes rain AND in belgium)- from happiness. We took pictures of the grassland where the festival was held 'to remember an awesome day' because at that moment we didn't know te damage that was done to other parts of the festival. I was so happy that I had one friend but we lost the other two so we wanted to go find them but our cells were also soaked and didn't work anymore so we couldn't call or text eachother. We borrowed someones cell phone and called our other friends but the network was overloaded so that didn't work either. We started searching for them and saw what the real damage was, the huge tents where other artists were preforming were ripped in half, huge towers and advertising boards were damaged or broken in two. There were gigantic trees at the grassland and they were uprooted or broken in two as if they had been a twig. There were branches everywhere and then we reached a stand where had been so many people inside, even before the storm. The stand was caved in and there was one of the trees lying on top of it. There were policemen and paramedics all around and bloody people were carried outside. It was not a sight you wanted to see. All the flags that had been standing around were fallen or broken or were lying so far from where they used to stand. After two hours we finally found our two other friends, Nele and Bente. Nele's brother was with them and told us that the camping was totally torn down and that he couldn't find his stuff. We sat at the marquee (that's where we found them) awhile just to calm down. We went back to the main stage because there they were handing out special foils to keep you warm. Our raincoats were wet on the inside so they didn't help at all. And then by a miracle my cell started working again and I got texts from so many people that were asking if I was at Pukkelpop, or asking if I was alright. And then there was one that shocked me, they asked if I was still alive and if any of my friends died. Then we knew that it was really bad. We sat there for almost four hours waiting for news if the foo fighters and 30 seconds to mars were still preforming, we already knew panic at the disco wouldn't. We were so cold cause we only had t shirts and shorts on and they were soaked. We found our backpack and saw that our sweaters were also wet. Our money was still in there so we went to buy sweaters from pukkelpop. They were so expensive! But at least we were warm again. And they were handing out free soup so that was absolutely fantastic. Then one of the organizers of the festival came on stage to say that there died 3 persons and that there were 21 badly harmed. Out of respect for them the festival wouldn't continue that day. They had gotten so many busses to get us to the station and for who was on the camping they could go sleep with families that had opened ther doors for them, and in the cultural centre. So around midnight we were finally in the car on our way home.

I am sore everywhere from the cold and have a really bad headace but that doesn't matter.

I feel so sorry for all the people who lost their son, daughter, brother, sister or someone else. And I have cried a lot for them, because I know, and the most of you will probably know, how it feels to lose someone. And they didn't expect it at all.

Right now there are 5 deceased, 35 badly injured, and 70 other injured.

I was hoping to remember Pukkelpop for a long time, but not in this way…


End file.
